1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of digital computer systems, and more specifically to a computer system including a local computer having the capability to automatically update its operating system or an application program from a network server upon startup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating systems and other software such as application programs are installed on a mass storage such as a hard drive of a local computer for reasons including speed, reduction in network load, etc. This requires an initial install and subsequent upgrading to accommodate bug fixes, new features, as well as other changes.
Historically, upgrading is performed using a floppy drive and/or a CD-ROM drive of the local computer. There are also mechanisms by which users can initiate the installation/upgrade over a network, but this requires intervention by the user in terms of inserting special floppy disks, typing special commands, etc., on the local computer.
It is desirable to have a mechanism whereby this process can take place automatically such that new versions of the software when installed on the server will migrate to the local computers on the network without user intervention. This should also happen such that network failure during an upgrade does not leave a local computer in an inconsistent state.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a method and system by which a program such as an operating system which is stored on a local computer can be automatically updated from a network server upon startup of the local computer. The invention obviates the necessity for a user to periodically determine if he or she has the latest version of the software. The invention also minimizes the time required for distribution of a new software version to a plurality of users, and further eliminates the need for any physical media such as CD ROMs, floppy disks, to distribute a software update.
More specifically, a computer system according to the present invention includes a local computer which stores a current program such as an operating system or an application program. A network server stores a latest program which is a latest version of the current program, and an identifier program for generating an identification corresponding to the latest computer program upon interrogation.
An updater program is alternatively stored on the local computer or the network server for causing the latest program to be transferred from the network server to the local computer and replace the current program.
The current program and the latest program each include a startup program configured to interrogate the identifier program, determine if the identification corresponds to the current program, and if the identification does not correspond to the current program, run the updater program.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts.